starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Onaconda Farr
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Rodia | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = 22 BBY | titel = His Excellency | bijnaam = Uncle Ono | functie = Senator | species = Rodian | geslacht = Man | lengte = 1,75 meter | haarkleur = | oogkleur = Zwart | wapen = E-5 Blaster Rifle | vervoer = | affiliatie = Galactic Republic | era = }} thumb|250px|Senator Farr, net voor de Clone Wars uitbreekt. 250px|thumb|Onaconda ontvangt Padmé tijdens de Clone Wars Onaconda Farr was de Senator van Rodia tijdens de laatste decennia van de Galactic Republic. Biografie Onaconda Farr was een voorstander van de Galactic Republic, mede omdat hij hierdoor zijn privézaken kon voortzetten. Onaconda was al Senator ten tijde van de Invasion of Naboo en bleef dit ook tijdens de Separatist Crisis. Hij raakte onder de indruk van Ruwee Naberries speech als President van het Refugee Relief Movement in de Galactic Senate over de situatie op Sev Tok. Onaconda raakte vervolgens bevriend met Ruwee Naberrie en van zijn familie. Padmé noemde hem Uncle Ono als vriend van de familie en voormalig medewerker van haar vader. Onaconda steunde Padmé's kandidatuur om het Refugee Relief Movement te vervoegen. Lolo Purs werkte zich ondertussen op zich als één van de leerlingen van Onaconda en werd zijn meest trouwe en geschikte specialist inzake recht. Onaconda Farr droeg soms tijdens de Separatist Crisis dezelfde kledij als Dar Wac, een trend die wel vaker voorkwam bij Rodians. Rond 22 BBY werd Farr verkozen als lid van het Loyalist Committee en ventileerde hij een grote afgunst voor de personen die trouw toonden aan de Separatisten. Farr was vaak een openlijke tegenstander van Palpatine die hij verweet te veel persoonlijke zaken te willen betrekken in onderhandelingen. Farr ontdekte een indrukwekkende lijst van 245 personen in dienst van de Galactic Republic die banden hadden met separatisten. Daardoor werd onder andere Senator Havriso Looruya’s steun aan de Sepataristen ontdekt. Looruya was oorspronkelijk een lid van het Loyalist Committee. Onaconda Farr was een voorstander van de Military Creation Act, maar enkele dagen alvorens er werd gestemd, kreeg hij het tragische nieuws dat zijn schoonzuster en broer op Rodia waren overleden in een brand. Er zou uiteindelijk nooit gestemd worden op de Military Creation Act en met het gebruik van het Clone Army kreeg Farr alsnog zijn zin. Tijdens het begin van de Clone Wars werd Farr gesteund door zijn assistenten Tox Don en Pa Dua. Bij de aanvang van de Clone Wars werd Farr de leider van de Senate Action Subcommittee for Corellian Trade Spine Defense. Toen Rodia werd geteisterd door aanvallen van piraten en de Rodians sterk met hongersnood werden bedreigd, zag Onaconda Farr geen andere oplossing dan hulp te zoeken bij de CIS en bij Nute Gunray. Farrs geliefde Republic aarzelde met steun en oplossingen en Farr zag zijn volk lijden onder de hongersnood en de rampspoed. Hij nodigde Padmé Amidala uit op Rodia om de situatie te evalueren. Farr liet Padmé echter gevangennemen waardoor Nute Gunray de Rodians zou helpen. Toen de wraaklustige Gunray arriveerde, begreep Farr echter dat hij een vergissing had gemaakt door de hulp van de CIS in te roepen. Toen het tij keerde, koos Farr voor de Republic en hielp hij mee om Nute Gunray over te leveren aan de Clone Troopers. Farrs twijfel in een moeilijke situatie werd vergeven door Padmé en door de Republic. Farr was tevens één van de Senators die Duchess Satine Kryze escorteerde van Mandalore naar Coruscant. Daar was hij op een bepaald moment een van de mogelijke schuldigen aan het smokkelen van Spider Droids aan boord van de Coronet. Maar niet hij,n maar Tal Merrick bleek de boosdoener te zijn. Onderweg naar Coruscant was hij getuige van de aanval van Spider Assassin Droids op de Duchess. De aanval werd tenietgedaan door Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker en hun Clones. Farrs positie en invloed als Senator verzwakte na de Battle of Duro nadat was gebleken dat hij Senators Ronet Coorr had omgekocht om drie Venator-class Star Destroyers naar Rodia te sturen Dat had de positie in de omgeving van Duro sterk verzwakt. Na een zoveelste wetsvoorstel over het verminderen van de productie van Clone Troopers, werd Farr vermoord op Coruscant. Ondanks het feit dat Farr gecontesteerd was geraakt tijdens de Clone Wars liet zijn dood een zware indruk na op zijn politieke vrienden en vertrouwelingen, waaronder Lolo Purs. Ook Padmé Amidala, Bail Organa en Mon Mothma bleven Farr steunen tot op het moment van zijn overlijden. In het moordonderzoek was het Tan Divo van de Coruscant Police die vaststelde dat Farr was vermoord met gif afkomstig van Kamino. Hoewel Senators Halle Burtoni en Mee Deechi als mogelijke daders werden gevolgd, was het uiteindelijk Farrs leerlinge, Lolo Purs, die haar ex-mentor had vergiftigd. Purs kon niet verkroppen dat Farr Rodia in contact had gebracht met de CIS en kon niet langer onder hem werken. Achter de Schermen * Op HoloNet News verscheen een tekening van Onaconda Farr die overeenkwam met de ongenaamde Rodian Senator uit ‘TPM’. Hierdoor kunnen we aannemen dat dit dus Onaconda is. Dit werd later bevestigd in The Expanded Episode I Visual Dictionary. Alle informatie van op Holonet News is echter niet meer gangbaar, omdat die soms conflicten geeft met het verhaal van The Clone Wars. * Farr draagt in AotC dezelfde kledij als Dar Wac. Vermoedelijk was dat te wijten aan een slordigheid in de productie van de film. * Farr werd in Episode II gespeeld door Zuraya Hamilton en door Dee Bradley Baker in Bombad Jedi. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Bombad Jedi **Hostage Crisis **Voyage of Temptation **Senate Murders **Senate Spy **Sphere of Influence **Heroes on Both Sides **Pursuit of Peace Bron *Onaconda Farr in de Databank *HoloNet News ** Rodian Senator Uncovers Loyalist-Separatist Ties ** Senator Farr Named to Loyalist Committee *HoloNet News Core Edition 15:3:02 *Clone Wars: The Official Episode Guide *Clone Wars: Character Encyclopedia *The Expanded Episode I Visual Dictionary. category:Rodians category:Galactic Republic Senators